wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
11th October 2011
__NOINDEX__ =WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RE5DENTS ASSOCIATION= Minutes of Committee Meeting held on 11th October 2011 Attending : Jenny Bentall (Chair), Richard Llewellyn-Davies (general secretary), Aston Martin, Astred Niggeloh, Rachael Goldsmith, Kapie Mzumara, Andrew Osborne, Jenny Jones, Susie Giles, Alice Young, Claire Sharpe, ZLT, Emily Woodhouse, Simon Thomas. 1. 'Apologies:' Tom Tibbits (Vice Chair), David Frost (Treasurer), Mike Morris, Christophe Guerard, Tessa Brown. 2. Approval of the minutes of the 12th July and AGM =Minutes of the meeting on the 12th July were approved. We are still waiting for the minutes of the AGM.= 3. Matters arising Trees on Coleman Rd We discussed the replacement trees on Coleman Rd. Jenny would like to replace the tree outside number 16 with another of exactly the same variety. Other than that one Prunus Cerasifera and one Whitebeam would be fine. Damaged bike hoops on Southampton Way These have now been repaired. Action: Richard will reply to environment officer Ernst Erasmus about the trees that we want. 4. Committee Jobs ''' Community Council monitor Alice Young agreed to keep an eye on the forthcoming agendas for the Community Council meetings and notify the chair and members of any matters likely to affect the WWRTA area. Website Kapie Mzumara and Astred Niggeloh will re-vamp the website. Minutes of future meetings will be placed on the website in pdf downloadable format. 5. Report and follow up to the CPZ meeting Twenty seven people turned up to the CPZ meeting. The council will put up notices and will write to all residents when planning permission is applied for. Residents will have 21 days to respond. Barry Hargreaves will make the final decision. There was discussion about whether we should take a position as an association on the CPZ. It was felt that agreeing a common response would help to influence the proposals at the planning stage. There was broad consensus that: *People would be more tolerant of a four weekday CPZ, rather than the proposed eight hours. *We wanted a different arrangement for visitors, that doesn’t require us to pay for a whole day’s parking. We want the ability to buy shorter timed tickets at a more reasonable price but ideally we would like visitor parking to be free. *We would also like to see more shared use bays. *We want special arrangement to prevent people from parking at festival times. *We also agreed that yellow lines in Tilson Close should be opposed. *We should also use the opportunity to lobby in favour of hire bikes in Wells Way. *We also want to see Newent Close shut off as there is a danger that fewer cars parked in the streets would lead to faster rat-running. Action: Members should be informed about the above views so that they can choose whether to take them into account when responding to the application for planning permission. Jenny, Andrew and Richard will meet to discuss how best to inform residents of our view. =6. Public Transport= Jenny read the minutes of the Southwark forum on Public Transport meeting. *There are possible plans to extend the Bakerloo line but on a very long timescale (2025). *A group in Dulwhich are lobbying for an extension to the 42 route, which would mean that it would go via Camberwell Green, Kings Hospital and Sainsburys. *We are keen to assimilate ourselves with this group as their proposals for a change to the route seem sensible. The Mayoral elections are approaching so this is a good time to lobby on public transport issue. An online petition could, potentially, attract more signatures. we should also ensure that we coordinate efforts with evolution quarter residents association. Action: Simon, ZLT, Susie, Emily, Alice and Rachael volunteered to go collecting signatures to improve public transport. ZLT will arrange a meeting for the petitioners to discuss strategy. We also agreed to discuss the CRT tram proposals as a lobbying point at a future committee meeting, and possibly write to prospective Mayoral candidates. =7. Gardening group= The window box making had attracted a small number of people. Claire also raised the possibility of a garden crawl event between neighbours. =Action: Claire and Tessa to set up a gardening subgroup.= '''8. Other issues The issues raised at the AGM included *Hire bikes on Wells Way *Clearing litter *Having a Jubilee event *Reducing street drinking. *Tackling anti-social behaviour *Public transport improvements *Improving road safety *Improving the look of the area. We agreed to keep these issues under review at future meetings and will action some of them. 9. Finances We had £124.81. The AGM cost £40.33. We spent £54.72 on Cava and owed £3.00 for photocopying. This leaves a balance of £107.42. We are still waiting for our grant from the Council for 2010/11 and we need to apply for the grant for 2011/12. =Action: Jenny will chase up the TRA grant for last year (again) and apply for the TRA grant for 2011/12. We are now owed £2200= 10. Any Other Business The Camberwell Society does not seem to be aware of us. ZLT is also keen to set up a community shop. We will do a reconnaissance mission to Fair Share to see an example community shop in action.' ' Action: Andrew agreed to write to the editor of the Camberwell Quarterly letting them know about the association. ZLT will look into setting up a community shop 11. Future meeting dates The next meetings will be on *8th November *13th December A substitute secretary will be required for the 8th November meeting as Richard is in North Wales.